Animal I Have Become
by Graphic Horrors
Summary: My first Asura/Maka songfic - Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace - Little tiny twist at the end


Red Black White Red Black White Red Black White Red Black White Red Black White Black Red White White Black Red Black White Red Red White Black White Black Red Red White Black Black Black Black Red Red Red White White White Black Red White

RED RED RED

He watched around himself, seeing everything as a threat. Every bush, rock and person made him shiver. He closed his eyes tight for days on end to attempt to escape it but as he did so, only saw even worse things….

Imagination was to blame, it was the reason he couldn't calm or rest peacefully. It was that painful fear which sharpened it's blades through his mind that erased all sense of comfort and happiness.

_**I can't escape this hell  
>So many times I've tried<br>But I'm still caged inside**_

It didn't take long before he had had enough of it.

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself**_

Slash, smash, cripple and devour.

RED RED RED

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal!  
>This animal, this animal<strong>_

He continued to kill and devour the souls of innocent humans. Years he had gotten away with it and so he thought he would… Until that one day he was finally caught and had his skin torn from his body by Death. And so, he was sealed within a bag made from his own skin, left in darkness and a world without anything but his thoughts.

_**I can't escape myself  
>So many times I've lied<br>But there's still rage inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself**_

He waited for so long, so long he lost count at 400 years… He was beginning to give up… Then he felt it, something was coming closer and closer from the outside. And then eventually, he was free to reattach his skin to his body thanks to the black blood which a devious witch had ordered her minions to revive him with, although she still was killed.

It had then begun, he was revived and now free to leave. He simply had to deal with a few young brats and then leave. But no. Someone had clung onto one of his scarves as he crashed through the ceiling of earth. It was a young, ash blonde girl and her scythe weapon. Foolish girl. She was quickly set unconscious as soon as she was hit against the ground above.

After the annoying revival, he then had to face Death in battle once again… And due to his wits and newborn strength, he escaped and injured his foe.

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<strong>_

He was surviving in solitude for a while after that, a few months by himself in a cold, isolated land which he found slight comfort knowing his enemies couldn't find him.

_**Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal<strong>_

The fear still remained though. The paranoia.

Then she came. Out of the blue.

He faintly remembered her. The ash blonde girl. She didn't look like much of a threat, she could even have been called cute and she searched around the temple aimlessly for an escape.

_**Somebody help me through this nightmare  
>I can't control myself<br>Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
>I can't escape this hell<strong>_

_**This animal, this animal  
>This animal, this animal<br>This animal, this animal  
>This animal<strong>_

She darted her head in his direction as she felt the strong impulse of his nervous and insane wavelength. She was slightly startled but it wiped away from her face and a determined glare was left.

"Found you!" She smiled in self accomplishment. "Kishin! I'm gonna kick your ass! Your soul is mine!"

He sniggered at her statements; it was very, very amusing.

"I don't think you will" he replied in a mocking tone.

"Yes I will!"

She ran towards him, readying her fist for a punch but a scarf smashed her up into the ceiling and she crashed right back down onto the cold floor.

The building began to fall apart. It was some hit.

She realized what was happening and ran towards him again and pushed him backwards, both of them narrowly avoiding a large pile of rubble hitting them.

"Oww….." Maka groaned, rubbing her head. Then she realized it… Did she just protect him? Oh crap…

He raised a brow at her and she turned her head away "I only saved you so I can kick your ass later…"

His brow raised even further "uhuh…."

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<strong>_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal!<br>This animal I have become**_

"Good to see you again, Asura" she said.

"And you, Maka" he replied.

Maka laughed out loud at their previous 'fight' and Asura sniggered insanely. Happy, happy people.

**This was crap… kinda on purpose cause it's my first songfic. Please don't be a hater with me on this, I know I rushed the ending but my eyes r drooping and heads going numb from brainwashing writers block. Sorry about it all but I hope you enjoyed it a little…**


End file.
